legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Wally West
Wally West is the son of Joe and the late Francine West, and the younger brother of Iris West. He is a champion drag-racer under the alias "Taillights". In the alternate "Flashpoint" timeline, Wally West was the meta-human speedster known prominently as The Flash As the protector of Central City, he fought against his archenemy Edward Clariss/The Rival. He later regained his speed in the post-Flashpoint timeline, donning the name Kid Flash, which is also how he was nicknamed by his friends and some members of the media in the Flashpoint timeline. After defeating and detaining the villain Plunder (twice) in the current timeline, he was embraced by Central City and officially became known as Kid Flash to all. TGTTA 2 Wally West is first seen as a member of The Legends which become friends with Bender and Slade who escaped prison and learn about what's going on with the Legion, that Rip and the rest of the Legends are against. He decides to team up with the two against them after successfully repel Thawne. He joins Slade alongside Rip and Sara when they go after Thawne and find his lair. Reverb ambushes them, and nearly does them in until him and Rip come up with a plan to weaken Hades's seal and then the rest is history. They get back to their mission by finding Slade's old lair and past self and join up with them to find Tombstone, Slade's old partner. He, Rip and Sara work to stop Scudsworth, Azarel and Welton who with Deathstroke are after Slade's arrest and manage to stop them and place Azarel in jail. Though Deathstroke managed to go after Tombstone personally. After Tombstone agrees to their team up, he and the others head off to get Bender from not being killed by Thawne who he fights along with Skipper, Slade and Anti Cosmo until the groups all manage to get some of their magic. Kyle, Grovyle, Nate, Amaya and Wally all wake up on an unknown island and observe their surroundings. The Island they are on is very bare and full of jungle. Wally believes that the best way to get in touch with anyone is to make a SOS and that they should go to the other side. The crew agree and head through the jungle with Amaya and Grovyle feeling very comfortable in the jungle what with Grovyle being a grass type and Amaya being very adaptable. Wally, Nate and Amaya wake up and see Grovyle and Kyle and ask what happened, Kyle reveals that the legion ambushed them and stole their Gears from the two when they went looking for him. Amaya calls Kyle out for his inpatience when they could have went together and Kyle isn't able to defend this as Grovyle points out that the villains would they find them and he actually knows about the Gears. Nate and Wally battle Thawne and Thawne is supringsly giving them both a hard time. Wally and Thawne have another speed battle where they both draw each other out so Wally can have Nate deliver a heavy hit to Thawne. Wally eventually gets a hold on Eobard, until Thawne reverses it and Nate hits Wally by Accident. Thawne taunts Wally about always being in Barry's shadow, He and Nate question why hasn't he targeted Barry. Thawne reveals he wants to deal with Slade and Bender first before hand, and deal with Barry Later. Nate uses this time to punch Thawne, which he does land this time. Thawne recovers shortly and then proceeds a beat down on Nate by making so many copies of himself which get the drop on him and Wally Category:Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Superhumans Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Arrowverse Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legends of Tomorrow Category:Regenerators Category:Superheroes